For Old Times Sake
by FaithSummers210
Summary: Ron dances with McGonagall at his wedding for old times sake,


A.N.: I hope you like this one-shot as much as I do. It is one of my absolute favorites.

Updated to improve grammar.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! I know isn't it sad?!

For Old Times Sake

Ron and Hermione had waited for this day forever. They loved each other dearly and could not wait to be man and wife. Ron was standing at the altar waiting for his bride to appear. Harry laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Ron, everything is going to be brilliant," Harry said, Ron hadn't realized he had been jittery. Suddenly classical music started and the bridesmaids appeared, in a purple silk gown with a black insert underlay, that triangle from the hip down to the ground. Ginny, Luna, Angelina, Fleur, and Audrey all looked absolutely gorgeous, he loved all of his sisters. His groomsmen were Harry, Neville, George, Bill, and Percy.

The wedding march came on and Hermione and her father appeared. Hermione was a vision in white. She was in a full lace, of the shoulder, long sleeved, form-fitting, trumpet gown. She sparkled like a million diamonds. Ron had eyes for only her and the same was true of Hermione for Ron.

It seemed like that small walk took hours, but finally, Hermione reached him. When she finally did, she kissed her fathers cheek and he laid her hand in his. Sparks flew between their entwined hands as it always did.

They had not wanted a huge spectacle, despite many clamoring for it, two of the Golden Trio marrying was huge news. They had managed to keep the numbers down though. It was Family, Friends, and close acquaintances, that meant that the entirety of the remaining Order and DA were there, as well as some ministry officials, and their entire Auror team.

They had opted for a short and sweet ceremony. The vows were short and simple and when they kissed the preacher made golden stars fall over their heads and the groomsmen and bridesmaid conjured butterflies that swooped around the couple and out into the crowd.

Space was quickly changed to the reception hall and more of their colors of purple, white, black, and gold filled the room. The DJ announced the bridesmaids and groomsmen who came running in and then Ron and Hermione followed, it was fun and playful.

Then the Father-Daughter dance was called and Hermione cried. She had picked this song with her dad when she was a little girl. This was their song. Then Ron and Molly danced to a more playful song and they were more active, Molly and Ron were both in tears and laughter by the end. Then their parents handed them off to each other.

When Ron and Hermione danced the crowd could see how lost they became in each other and the true love that followed between them. This is something many gathered had seen from when those two were 11 years old. For those, it was that moment of finally. It was a true high school sweetheart moment.

After the dance finished dinner was called. This was where Ron and Hermione splurged at. They wanted spectacular food and it was there, everyone loved it. After everyone began to dance and mingle enjoying the company.

It was at this moment when Hermione was dancing with Harry and her following dances were claimed by his brothers, that Ron spotted McGonagall. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. He made his way to the woman's table where she was watching the crowd.

When he reached her he bowed and held out his hand. "Ms. MinervaMcGonagall, would you do me the honor of allowing me this dance?" She was thrilled how far the young man had come and grown.

"It would be my honor Mr. Ronald Weasley." she laid her hand in his and rose to join him. He led her to the dance floor and gained many smiles from those gathered as he did so, well and laughter from the Gryffindor who was present at the lesson all those years ago.

"Place your hand on my waist, Mr. Weasley," the old woman said with mischevious laughter in her eyes.

"What?!" He replied with a wink causing the woman to laugh. She placed his hand on her hip and her hand on his shoulder. "For old times sake?" He asked.

"For old times sake." She replied. The two danced to several songs that night and when Harry pointed out what was happening to Hermione a bright smile lit her face, as it did all the dancers. The night was exceedingly enjoyable with love and laughter. The night wound down with the cake cutting and the sparkler send-off ceremony. The night was one for the record books and would be remembered fondly by all in attendance.

A.N.: Man right in the feels every time! I'm not crying you are. Don't you just love seeing them dance again just for a memory? I do!


End file.
